Sokkure-kun's Application post 15th-09-2014
Application post: Sokkure Yuki ' '''Date: '''15th-09-2014 'Participants RedFox8171 'Theme:' Given by: Athena Uzumaki -Sukage of Amegakure-''' '"'IlAthena: ((You're trapped in an ice cavern, with two other companions. One is badly injured and one isn't trained in Ninja arts. Your goal is your own, I will not decide that for you, but you need to explain how you got there in past tense (eg, on reflection) and what your next step after is up to you)" '''Post: (Unaltered at point of posting) ~It was a cold night, unforgivingly cold. I was with my two best friends, running back home from a little bit of training to sharpen our skills with our kunai and shuriken. Tsui was definately the best out of me and Ahana. His hands were quick, and his aim was near perfect for a kiddo his age. Very tired, almost dragging my legs through the withered grass, we walked slowly towards home. The trees all looked dead, and it was quiet enough to almost hear the snow hit the ground. Ahana was scared of the dark, ant to be honest I was too. Besides the fact I couldn't see anything, we were in a forest of dead trees and wolves or bears could be wandering around. "Tsui, you think any wolves could be wandering around at this time of the night..?" I asked in worry. Ahana widdened her eyes and started to look around, I probably shouldn't had said that out loud. "Hm...maybe a few, but we're already exiting the woods and wolves dont really try to wander far from the trees so we should be safe..." he replied to me. I sighed in relief and so did Ahana. Tsui was a smart, agile kid and I envied him like crazy. I heard a twig snap and Ahana whispered "ouch" as a branch scrapped her arm. "Stupid tree..." she said as I held in my giggle. We all froze for a second and a shiver ran down through my back, and I'm almost sure they felt it too. A howl of a wolf, and not really far from us. Scared as we were, we tried to keep our calm pace. "Guys, listen to me...outruning wolves is out of the question, Ahana can't jump through the trees like you and me, Sokkure...it's either hide or fight...and a wolf is never alone, they must be a pack of at least three or more...". Those words made me gulp in so much fear my legs shaked, and as I looked back to Ahana i saw her pale face being taken over by fear. I looked behind her, the snow appeared to move slowly. Wierd, I stared for a moment, then shook as i realized there was a pair of dark eyes staring back at me. "r...run...run or die..." I whispered but my friends could not hear me. "r-run, i say...run or die...". Tsui looked at me with a face of confusion, "Sokkure, why are you..." and then he saw it as well. "Ahana, run!" he screamed as she started to pace past me. I froze, unable to move from the fear of the beast that stared me in the eye. "Sokkure you idiot, you'll die!!" Ahana yelled at me as she ran with Tsui. All I could do was reach for a kunai and try to get myself into a fighting stance. When the wolf began moving towards me it was when I finally began to run. I ran right behind Ahana, and I could barely see Tsui. We ran for a couple of minutes until a wolf tackled Ahana right in front of me. It chomped her leg and started trying to rip it off moving his head around roughly. Her screams hurn my ears and made my heart pound. I ran at her and screamed as i jumped to stab the wolf in it's back. It whined and fell sideways dead or dying. "Sokkure, it hurts too much, please help me up!! I don't want to die!" she begged me. I picked her up on my shoulders, she wheight little enough for me to carry her, a stream of her blood ran from my face to my shoulder, she was crying and whimpering. "In here, quick, don't look back and run into the cave!!" Tsui screamed. I did as he said, hearing about 2 wolves running behind us. I let her down on the stone floor and she craweld to the end of the small cavern. She cried looking at her leg, it was open and very deep. I could see bone and way too much blood. "Ts-Tsui...I'm going to die...I don't want to, do something please..." She whimpered. Tsui pulled out a kunai and some shuriken in his other hand. He stared outside of the cavern and waited for the wolves. I walked next to him with so much fear i felt dizzy. I pulled out a couple of kunai as well and stared outside the cavern. "Tsui...we need to-" I was interupted. "Listen to me...Ahana is going to die within minutes if she doesn't reach the village...three wolves, and we're only two kids with blades...I can hold them off while you take Ahana home but..." He looked at me, and I didn't like what I saw. His eyes watered as tears fell from his eyes. It was the first time I ever saw Tsui cry. "I'd gladly give my life for her...tell mother and father I love them, tell Ahana I love her...and Sokkure..." He walked next to me, he was shaking like a leaf. He hugged me tightly, I felt warmth for once in this damn, cold snow. "Thank you...for being my friend..." He ran out the cave screaming at the wolves throwing his shuriken, I lost sight of him...I cried as I picked up Ahana, she was asleep. I ran so hard and fast, never had I ran so damn fast before. I felt the screams of my best friend fade as I ran further and further. Soon I heard the howl of a wolf and i cried knowing it meant the death of my closest comrade. Ahana awoke in my arms. She looked up at me crying. "Sokkure, where is Tsui..?" she asked with a weak voice. "He told me to tell you...he loved you..." I whispered, my cries wouldn't let me speakI whispered, my cries wouldn't let me speak. She stared to whail and cry as she knew what I meant. The wolves stopped running for us, but I kept running. I ran and ran for what felt like a lifetime but we finally made it to the village. I was breathing so heavy I'm sure I woke the whole village up. I didn't run home, I ran straight to the medic center, I busted open the doors with my shoulder screaming "Help her! Help her!" crying loudly. About four medics rushed towards me taking her off my hands. I fell to my knes and looked at the blood on my hands...I cried deeply and I was breathing hard. I felt dizzy as I tried to stand up. The medics helped me up, the sat me down in the waiting room and asked me what happened. I told them everything still crying, I screamed at them to send a search party to look for Tsui, but they wouldn't listen. I still had a little bit of hope that Tsui was strong enough to kill all three wolves and still be alive. I punched the walls, my leg and i probably hit the medics a few times in my blind fury. I was overcome by rage, hate, sadness and so many things a child should never go through. "I could've saved them both, I could've helped fighting the wolves..." I told myself over and over as the medics tried to calm me down. I wouldn't dare leave the hospital without hearing that Ahana was alright. I spent the night there. The next morning, Ahana had woken up. She had crutches and a cast on her leg. She looked at my gray face and smiled a little. I walked towards her with no words to say, all I could do was hug her tightly. "I forgive you..though it wasn't your fault..." she whispered in my ear. I didn't have any more tears to shed, I wasted them all the night before. A blank face was all that I was left with after that night, I stared back at her and closed my eyes. That is the story of how I lost my best friend, my best comrade, my loyal Tsui...my brother in arms...~ 'End Results:' Accepted as a Genin of Amegakure, profile basis created. Needs to use a word program to ensure his spelling is more accurate. Evaluation: Has potential.